Aegon I. Targaryen
bis |Voller Name = Aegon aus dem Hause Targaryen, der Erste Seines Namens |Alias = Aegon der Eroberer |Alias_2 = Aegon der Drache |Alias_3 = Aegon Drachenlord |Titel = Lord von Drachenstein |Titel_2 = König von ganz Westeros |Titel_3 = Schild seines Volkes |Titel_4 = König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen |Titel_5 = Herr der Sieben Königreiche |Titel_6 = Protektor des Reiches |Geboren = , Drachenstein |Gestorben = , Drachenstein |Königshaus = Haus Targaryen |Nachfolger = Aenys I. Targaryen |Ehepartner = Königin Visenya Targaryen |Ehepartner_2 = Königin Rhaenys Targaryen |Nachkommen = Aenys I. Targaryen |Nachkommen_2 = Maegor I. Targaryen |Vater = Aerion Targaryen |Mutter = Valaena Velaryon }} :Der Titel dieses Artikels ist mehrdeutig. Weitere Bedeutungen sind unter Aegon Targaryen (Begriffsklärung) aufgeführt. König Aegon I. Targaryen, auch bekannt als Aegon der Eroberer (engl.: Aegon the Conqueror) und Aegon der Drache (engl.: Aegon the Dragon), war der Begründer der Targaryen-Dynastie auf dem Eisernen Thron der Sieben Königslande. Zusammen mit seinen beiden Schwestergemahlinnen Visenya und Rhaenys eroberte Aegon in den Eroberungskriegen einen Großteil von Westeros. Aegon war der Reiter des Drachen Balerion. Charakter & Erscheinung Aegon war groß und breitschultrig. Er hatte violette Augen und kurzes goldensilbernes Haar. Er war sehr charismatisch, gebieterisch und hatte eine machtvolle Ausstrahlung.So Spake Martin (November 1, 2005). Targaryen Kings Während der Eroberungskriege trug Aegon in der Regel ein Hemd aus schwarzen Schuppen und führte das Schwert Schwarzfeuer, das aus valyrischem Stahl bestand. Seine Krone war ein einfacher Reif aus valyrischem Stahl, der mit großen quadratischen Rubinen besetzt war. Aegon wurde von seinen Zeitgenossen als Rätsel betrachtet. Auch wenn er als einer der größten Krieger seiner Zeit galt, nahm er nie an Turnieren teil. Seinen Drachen bestieg er nur für die Schlacht oder für Reisen. Obwohl es ihm leicht fiel, Männer für sich zu gewinnen, war sein einziger enger Freund Orys Baratheon. Seinen Schwestern blieb er treu und überließ ihnen und seinem Kleinen Rat die Staatsführung, ergriff aber bei Bedarf sofort die Initiative. Während er streng zu denen war, die sich ihm widersetzten, gab er sich denen gegenüber großzügig und nobel, die vor ihm das Knie beugten. Biographie Frühe Jahre Aegon wurde im Jahre auf der Insel Drachenstein geboren und war der einzige Sohn von Lord Aerion Targaryen und Lady Valaena Velaryon, welche mütterlicherseits ebenfalls von den Targaryens abstammte. Aegon hatte zwei ehelich geborene Schwestern, von denen Visenya älter und Rhaenys jünger war. Obwohl er der Tradition nach nur seine ältere Schwester Visenya hätte heiraten sollen, nahm Aegon auch Rhaenys zur Gemahlin. Dies wurde als ungewöhnlich angesehen, war aber nicht ohne historisches Vorbild. Es hieß, dass Aegon seine ältere Schwester aus Pflichtgefühl und seine jüngere aus Liebe geheiratet habe. Zum Zeitpunkt der Hochzeit waren bereits alle drei Geschwister Drachenreiter. Während Aegons Ahnen sich immer mehr für die Vorgänge im Osten interessiert und das Festland von Westeros weitgehend unbeachtet gelassen hatten, verhielt es sich bei Aegon genau entgegengesetzt. Dennoch folgte er gegen Ende des Jahrhunderts des Blutes der Einladung von Pentos und Tyrosh, sich einem Bündnis gegen Volantis anzuschließen, welches sich als Erbe des Valyrischen Freistaats betrachtete. Am Ende des Krieges war die Vormachtstellung von Volantis innerhalb der Freien Städte gebrochen, woraufhin Aegon sich endgültig dem Westen zuwandte. Auch wenn sich der Mythos hält, dass Aegon das Festland von Westeros vor Beginn seiner Eroberung nie betreten habe, sind doch Besuche mit seiner Schwester Visenya in der Zitadelle von Altsass sowie auf dem Arbor zur Falkenjagd bei Lord Rothweyn verbürgt. Möglicherweise besuchte Aegon auch einmal Lennishort, wobei sich die Quellen hier widersprechen. Aegons Interesse an Westeros zeigte sich auch an der Bemalten Tafel, die er Jahre vor dem Krieg anfertigen ließ. Dabei handelte es sich um eine fast zwanzig Meter lange Holzplatte, welche in der Form von Westeros ausgeschnitten war. Während auf die Platte eine Karte der Sieben Königreiche gemalt wurde, wurden die Grenzen weggelassen, was Aegons Glaube an ein vereintes Reich symbolisierte. Die Eroberung :Siehe auch: Eroberungskriege Als die Festung Harrenhal vor der Vollendung stand und König Harren Hoffartt nach neuen Eroberungen Ausschau hielt, wandte sich der Sturmkönig Argilac Durrandon mit dem Ziel an Aegon, die Targaryens als Puffer zwischen sich und Harren zu bringen. Dazu bot er die Hand seiner Tochter Argella und als Mitgift alles Land zwischen Trident und Schwarzwasser östlich des Götterauges an, welches allerdings schon seit einer Generation zu Harrens Reich gehörte. Aegon lehnte ab und machte den Gegenvorschlag, das angebotene Land anzunehmen, wenn Argilac ihm zusätzlich Massies Haken und das Gebiet südlich des Schwarzwassers bis zum Fluss Wendwasser und zum Quellgebiet des Manders überließe. Der Pakt sollte durch die Heirat von Argella und Aegons Kindheitsfreund Orys Baratheon besiegelt werden. Da Orys Gerüchten zufolge ein unehelicher Halbbruder von Aegon gewesen sein soll, empfand Argilac das Angebot als Beleidigung, weswegen er die Hände von Aegons Boten abhacken und nach Drachenstein schicken ließ. Dies nahm Aegon als Anlass, seine Verbündeten zu sich zu rufen, mit denen er sich beriet, bevor er an alle Lords in den Sieben Königreichen die Nachricht schicken ließ, dass er Anspruch auf ganz Westeros erhebe. Seinen Gegnern versprach er, Titel und Länder behalten zu können, wenn sie das Knie beugten, und drohte ihnen mir der Vernichtung, falls sie sich ihm widersetzten. Anschließend brachen Aegon und seine Schwestern mit ihren Gefolgsleuten in Richtung Festland auf. Zu der Stärke des Heeres gibt es unterschiedliche Angaben, welche von einigen hundert bis zu dreitausend reichen. thumb|350px|Aegon mit seinen Schwestern Visenya und Rhaenys ©Amok Das Heer landete an der Mündung des Schwarzwassers, wo Aegon den Gipfel des höchsten Hügels mit einer Palisade aus Holz und Erde befestigen ließ, der sogenannten Aegonfeste. Dann schickte er seine beiden Schwestern los, welche die benachbarten Burgen unterwerfen sollten. Damit begann der Eroberungsfeldzug, in dessen Verlauf ein Großteil von Westeros unter die Herrschaft der Targaryens fiel. Aegon selber griff zum ersten Mal in der Schlacht gegen die Lords Finsterlyn und Muton ein, in welcher beide Lords starben, woraufhin sich ihre Erben den Targaryens anschlossen. Nachdem die Gebiete um die Mündung des Schwarzwassers gesichert waren, befahl Aegon den besiegten Lords, sich in der Aegonfeste einzufinden, wo er sie in ihren Titeln und Ländern bestätigte. Außerdem erschuf er neue Titel, um seine ältesten Unterstützer zu belohnen. So ernannte er Lord Daemon Velaryon zum Befehlshaber der königlichen Flotte und Meister der Schiffe, Lord Triston Massie zum Meister des Rechts und Crispian Celtigar zum Meister der Münze. Orys Baratheon erklärte er zu seiner "starken, rechten Hand", weswegen dieser als erste Hand des Königs gilt. Aegon enthüllte bei dieser Gelegenheit auch das neuentworfene Banner des Hauses Targaryen, den roten, feuerspeienden Drachen mit drei Köpfen auf schwarzem Grund. Anschließend krönte ihn Königin Visenya mit einem rubinenbesetzten Reif aus valyrischem Stahl und Königin Rhaenys rief ihn zu "Aegon, der Erste Seines Namens, König von ganz Westeros und Schild seines Volkes" aus, was von den Anwesenden mit großer Begeisterung aufgenommen wurde. Während die Könige Harren der Schwarze und Argilac der Arrogante zu den Fahnen riefen und Mern IX. Gärtner, der König der Weite, und Loren I. Lennister, der König vom Stein, sich zu Bündnisgesprächen trafen, bot Meria Martell, die Fürstin von Dorne, ein Bündnis als Gleichrangige gegen Argilac an. Königin Regentin Sharra Arryn schickte Aegon im Namen ihres Sohnes Ronnel, dem König von Berg und Grünem Tal, ein Bündnisangebot gegen Harren. Wenige Tage nach der Krönung teilte Aegon seine Streitkraft, wobei er selber Richtung Götterauge und Harrenhal zog. Dort besiegte er die Eisenmänner in den Schlachten im Schilf und bei den Wehklagenden Weiden, wonach sich ihm die Flusslords unter Führung von Lord Edmyn Tully anschlossen. Harren verschanzte sich daraufhin in den Mauern Harrenhals. Nachdem er Aegon die Kapitulation verweigert hatte, bestieg dieser seinen Drachen Balerion und setzte Harrenhal in Brand. Dabei starben auch Harren und seine Söhne, womit das Haus Hoffartt ausgelöscht war. Anschließend ernannte Aegon Lord Edmyn zum Obersten Lehnsherren am Trident. Zur gleichen Zeit gelang es Orys und Rhaenys, Argilac in der Schlacht des Letzten Sturms zu besiegen und so die Sturmlande unter ihre Herrschaft zu bringen. Auch die anderen Könige riefen nun zu den Fahnen, darunter auch Torrhen Stark, der König des Nordens. Königin Regentin Sharra schickte Aegon ein Bildnis von sich und bot ihm an, ihn zu heiraten, wenn er ihren Sohn Ronnel als seinen Erben einsetzen würde. Aegon ging nicht auf das Angebot ein, wobei unbekannt ist, ob er Sharra überhaupt antwortete. Die Könige Mern X. und Loren I. marschierten währenddessen mit einem Heer von fünfundfünfzigtausend Mann von Goldhain aus Richtung Nordosten. Aegon zog ihnen mit einem Heer von etwa zehntausend Mann entgegen und vereinigte sich bei Steinsepte mit seinen beiden Schwestern. Die beiden Heere trafen südlich des Schwarzwassers auf einer weiten Ebene aufeinander, welche später als das Feld des Feuers bekannt werden sollte. Trotz der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit hatten Aegons Gegner den drei Drachen der Targaryens nichts entgegenzusetzen. König Mern und all seine Verwandten fielen, womit das Haus Gärtner ausgelöscht war, und König Loren geriet in Gefangenschaft. Aegon bestätigte ihn als Lord von Casterlystein und ernannte ihn zu seinem Wächter des Westens. Anschließend marschierte Aegon nach Rosengarten, wo er die Kapitulation von Harlan Tyrell, dem Haushofmeister von Rosengarten entgegennahm. Als Belohnung wurde Harlan zum Lord von Rosengarten, Obersten Lehnsherren am Mander und Wächter des Südens ernannt. Aegons ursprünglicher Plan sah vor, danach weiter in den Süden zu marschieren, um Altsass, den Arbor und Dorne zu unterwerfen. Als er erfuhr, dass König Torrhen mit einem Heer von dreißigtausend Nordmännern die Eng Richtung Süden durchquert hatte, eilte er stattdessen Richtung Norden und rief seine Schwestern und neuen Vasallen zusammen, sodass ihm ein Heer zur Verfügung stand, welches anderthalbmal so groß war wie Torrhens. Angesichts von Aegons Überlegenheit beugte Torrhen das Knie und wurde als Lord von Winterfell bestätigt und zum Wächter des Nordens ernannt. Anschließend wandte sich Aegon wieder Richtung Altsass, während Visenya das Grüne Tal in das Reich ihres Bruders holte. Rhaenys dagegen scheiterte an der Eroberung Dornes, da sich die Dornischem einem Kampf entzogen. Altsass empfing Aegon mit offenen Toren, da der Hohe Septon der Legende nach eine Vision hatte, dass die Stadt niedergebrannt würde, wenn sie sich Aegon widersetzen würde. Lord Manfred Hohenturm war ein gläubiger Mann und bot Aegon daher sein Schwert, seine Stadt und seinen Eid. Manchen Leuten zufolge soll er Aegon auch die Hand seiner jüngsten Tochter angeboten haben, was dieser höflich ablehnte. Drei Tage nach seinem Eintreffen in der Stadt wurde Aegon in der Sternensepte vom Hohen Septon mit den sieben Ölen gesalbt und als "Aegon aus dem Hause Targaryen, der Erste Seines Namens, König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Herr der Sieben Königreiche und Protektor des Reiches" gekrönt. Seit der Landung an der Mündung des Schwarzwassers waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa zwei Jahre vergangen. Mit der Krönung begann in Westeros eine neue Zeitrechnung. Im Jahre setzte Aegon auf die Eiseninseln über, wo nach der Vernichtung des Hauses Hoffartt Erbfolgekämpfe ausgebrochen waren und sich mehrere Prätendenten erhoben hatten, darunter auch Lord Qhorin Volmark, dessen Großmutter die jüngere Schwester von Harwyn Hoffartt gewesen war. Aegon erschlug Qhorin eigenhändig mit Schwarzfeuer und bereitete den Kämpfen ein Ende. Dann überließ er den Eisenmännern die Wahl eines neuen Obersten Lehnsherren. Diese entschieden sich für Lord Vickon aus dem Hause Graufreud. Herrschaft Entgegen der allgemeinen Erwartungen machte Aegon weder Altsass noch Drachenstein zu seinem königlichen Sitz, sondern richtete sich in der Siedlung ein, die sich am Ort seiner Landung um die Aegonfeste erstreckte und die er Königsmund nannte. Aus den Schwertern seiner besiegten Gegner ließ er einen Thron schmieden, welcher als der Eiserne Thron bekannt wurde und sehr unbequem ist, da Aegon der Auffassung war, dass ein König nie bequem sitzen sollte. Da sich Dorne während der Eroberungskriege als einziges Königreich den Targaryens widersetzt hatte, begann Aegon im Jahre einen Feldzug, welcher als Erster Dornischer Krieg in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. Aegons Hauptaugenmerk lag auf der Festigung seiner Herrschaft und der Einigung der eroberten Gebiete. Insbesondere trieb er den Ausbau Königsmunds voran, welches um das Jahr zu einer richtigen Stadt geworden war. Nachdem im Jahre eine Piratenflotte die Stadt Hochholz auf den Sommerinseln geplündert hatte, beauftragte Aegon seine Hand Ser Osmund Kraft und Großmaester Gawen mit dem Bau einer Mauer um Königsmund herum. Der Bau begann im folgenden Jahr und wurde im Jahre abgeschlossen. Ein Jahr vor der Fertigstellung hatte Königsmund Weißwasserhafen und Möwenstadt an Größe übertroffen und war damit zur drittgrößten Stadt des Reiches aufgestiegen. Die alltäglichen Regierungsgeschäfte überließ Aegon zumeist seinen Schwestern und Vertrauten. Während er die eine Hälfte eines jeden Jahres zwischen Königsmund und seinem Lieblingsort Drachenstein hin und her flog, verbrachte er die andere Hälfte auf Reisen, um durch seine Anwesenheit das Reich weiter zu einen. Bei jedem Besuch in Altsass bekundete er dem Hohen Septon in der Sternensepte seinen Respekt. Unterwegs kehrte Aegon sowohl bei den großen als auch den kleinen Lords sowie in Gasthäusern ein. Seine letzte Reise im Jahre führte ihn bis nach Winterfell. Begleitet wurde der König stets von einem gewaltigen Tross, dem nicht nur Ritter und Lords, sondern auch Maester und Septone angehörten. Von den Maestern ließ sich Aegon über die örtlichen Gesetze und Traditionen unterrichten. Anstatt den Königreichen eine einheitliche Gesetzgebung aufzuerlegen, orientierte er sich bei seiner Rechtsprechung auf Reisen an den jeweiligen Sitten und Bräuchen. Im Jahre ließ Aegon die Aegonfeste niederreißen, um mit dem Bau des Roten Bergfrieds zu beginnen. Laut Erzmaester Gyldayn hieß es bei Hofe, dass Aegon seiner Schwestergemahlin Visenya die Aufsicht über den Bau übertragen habe, um ihre Anwesenheit auf Drachenstein nicht ertragen zu müssen, da sich ihr Verhältnis, welches nie besonders herzlich gewesen war, in späteren Jahren noch weiter abgekühlt hatte. Im Jahre starb Aegon auf Drachenstein, nachdem er in der Halle der Bemalten Tafel einen Schlaganfall erlitten hatte, während er seinen Enkeln Aegon und Viserys von seinen Eroberungen erzählte. Der Tradition gemäß wurde sein Leichnam verbrannt. Sein Nachfolger wurde sein ältester Sohn Aenys, welcher sich schon kurz nach seiner Krönung einer Reihe von Rebellionen ausgesetzt sah. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Prinz Viserys Targaryen träumt oft von einer Rückkehr nach Westeros und einer Rückeroberung von Aegons Reich. Daenerys macht sich auf ihrer Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo Mut, indem sie sich daran erinnert, dass sie ein Nachkomme von Aegon ist. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Auf Geheiß von Melisandre wird die Septe zerstört, welche an der Stelle erbaut wurde, an der sich Aegon vor seinem Aufbruch in den Krieg zum Gebet niedergekniet hatte. Daenerys erzählt ihren Blutreitern, dass Aegon seine drei Drachen nach Göttern des Alten Valyria benannt hat. Familie Vorfahren Nachfahren Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise & Anmerkungen Targaryen, Aegon I. Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Targaryen, Aegon I. Targaryen, Aegon I. Targaryen, Aegon I. Kategorie:Königsmund